Secrets
by ConnorAndCalifornia
Summary: Wyatt Halliwell and Chris Perry are in love, and Wyatt plans to marry him one day...however, his parents think he’s dating Bianca Summers and they also think he’s straight. Much like Chris’s parents. What happens when they finally tell everyone the truth?


**Secrets**

**Summary: **Wyatt Halliwell and Chris Perry are in love, and Wyatt plans to marry him one day...however, his parents think he's dating Bianca Summers and they also think he's straight. Much like Chris's parents. What happens when they finally tell everyone the truth?

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Wyatt/Chris, Wyatt/Bianca, Chris/OC, Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry

**Facts: **Gay Marriage was allowed in 2013, but Piper hates gays (sorry, I have to do this for the story!). Wyatt is an only child. Chris has 2 older siblings that are very protective. Chris's parents died in a car crash when he was 4 years old. Wyatt has very ticklish nipples. Chris is _very _ticklish on his sides. The boys attend Baker High, where they have uniforms. Wyatt's captain of the football team. Chris is veela, Phoenix and witch, his mother was half witch half veela and his father was a Phoenix. Second Born males (or 3rd and so on) are considered more feminine, so they wear dresses at gay weddings and have girls rings.

I would also like to say that I, Connor, am writing this on my own and that this is my first Charmed FanFic.

Please Read and Review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Perry!" Coach Hathaway screamed at 16 year old Chris, who scowled and started walking. "Run Perry or you fail!"

"Fail me then!" Chris screamed but Wyatt jogged next to him and pulled his arm, making him run as well and Chris glared at his exclusive boyfriend. Wyatt simply smirked and let go of his arm and ran faster and Chris sighed and followed, glancing at Wyatt's ass every now and then.

"Stop checking him out, he's straight." Bianca hissed into his ear.

"I wasn't checking him out." Chris hissed at his 18 year old cousin.

"Whatever fag." She said before she ran faster and smiled at Wyatt, who gave a fake smile back and Chris simply smirked, at least he has Wyatt's real love unlike her who just gets quickies, fake smiles, and kisses that mean shit.

"Don't you just love her?" Alex Summers said, he's 16 years old as well, but he's 2 months older then Chris.

"Psh." Was Chris's response.

"Grow up both of you." 16 year old Ally Summers said, her and Alex are twins. Chris sighed and ran faster, just trying to get away from them. As much as he loves his cousins, not Bianca, he can't stand them! Especially not Ally, she's stuck up just like Bianca.

Both of Chris's siblings are in college. AJ is 23 and Ethan is 20 and they both attend college in New York, away from Chris and the rest of the family. Chris was taken in by his aunt Patty, she has no children and loves Chris like her own.

Lynn (Bianca, Ally and Alex's mother), Patty, and Andrew (AJ, Ethan, and Chris's dad) were triplets. They grew up in the underworld and all Andrew broke free when he was 15, closely followed by Patty and Lynn.

"_You okay baby?" _Wyatt's voice rang out in Chris's mind. Chris doesn't have telepathy, but Wyatt does.

"_Yeah, I'm fine." _He thought and he saw Wyatt glance back at him before he looked at Bianca. Even though Wyatt and Chris are in different grades, they both have gym the same period, which is never a bad thing when the 2 share a locker room.

--------------

Chris sighed quietly as he looked up at the board. It had some math problems on it and he honestly has no idea what to do. He was sitting right next to Alex since the desks are paired by 2 in rows. He swallowed and slowly moved his eyes to his cousins paper.

"_Damn it!" _Chris thought since he had his arm over his paper. Alex is a bit of a nerd, okay, he's a big nerd. He's barely 5'10", short brown hair that's always perfectly done, glasses, braces, pimples, and well...geekish.

Chris is actually "cool" in school. Definitely not popular like Wyatt, but he knows people. More people then Alex at least.

"Chris...do you need any help?" Mrs. Freeman asked, she's 24 years old and is the youngest and hottest teacher in the school, however, Chris is gay after all and could really careless about her looks or her. He just nodded and pretended to work on the problems.

"23." Alex whispered, his lips not even moving.

"Huh?"

"Number 1 is 23."

"Oh...thanks." and he scribbled it down. That's the only plus about having a smart cousin, you can get the occasional answer.

---------------

Chris walked up to his apartment door with a sigh. His aunt Patty left for the weekend and Wyatt's busy, so that means no "fun" when they actually have sex without worrying about being caught by anyone.

He unlocked the door and frowned when he saw roses on the ground and he saw candles and he smirked. Wyatt lied to him. He said he was busy just so he could do all this.

"Okay, where are you mister?" Chris asked and he felt strong arms slip around his slender waist along with a soft kiss on his neck.

"Come on." Wyatt whispered, before he lightly pulled Chris towards his bedroom and onto his bed.

"Hmm, what ever could you want to do?" Chris asked, sarcastically since Wyatt covered the windows so it was nice and dark, he had candles around the room and roses on the bed, plus some soft music. Wyatt's never this romantic, or Chris hasn't seem him this romantic ever.

"Nothing." Wyatt said, snapping his fingers and champagne and chocolate covered strawberries appeared.

"You're up to something, tell me." Chris whispered into his ear and Wyatt simply kissed his neck again.

"Nope, just a nice romantic evening...after you strip." Wyatt said and Chris raised an eyebrow, but took off his shirt and jeans, leaving on his socks and boxers and Wyatt pulled off his socks, leaving his boxers alone.

Then Wyatt slipped off his own clothes before pouring Chris a glass of champagne and Chris watched as Wyatt poured himself a glass and scooted back against the headboard and nodded for Chris to sit next to him so he did, leaning against Wyatt as he handed him a glass.

"I love you, and this is just my way of showing it." Wyatt said softly.

"I love you too." Chris said as Wyatt gave him a soft but firm kiss with a little smile.

After Chris was sure Wyatt was really putting any moves on him he relaxed and just enjoyed the relaxing evening with his lover.

"Well, now that your tipsy, I think we can stop drinking." Wyatt said after an hour and Chris shook his head.

"I'm fine and I'm not tipsy," Chris said and Wyatt kissed him as he slowly took the glass and he pulled back and out the glasses on the nightstand. "Nice."

"I thought so."

"But what if I want more?" Chris asked, giving him short little kisses and Wyatt smiled at him and responded for a second.

"Guess I'd have to give you more then." He smirked before kissing him deeply, running his hands up and down Chris's body, making him moan into Wyatt's mouth. Wyatt then placed butterfly kisses down Chris's body until he reached his nipples. He took one in his mouth and sucked on it, biting gently and Chris moaned in pleasure as he felt Wyatt's tongue join the mix as well.

"Wy..." Chris moaned as Wyatt moved on to kiss his navel and then he pushed down Chris's boxers and Chris reached down to Wyatt's waist and tugged at his so Wyatt pushed them down. Then Wyatt took Chris in his mouth and he didn't miss Chris's loud gasp and Wyatt tangled his fingers in Wyatt's golden locks.

"Ah Wyatt..." Chris moaned as Wyatt sucked and licked on his cock. Soon it was just too much and Chris desperately needed Wyatt. "Wyatt...please..."

Wyatt simply looked up at him before running his tongue along Chris's shaft, making him moan deeply.

"Wy...please...I...I need you so much." Chris whispered and Wyatt smirked and grabbed lube off of the nightstand and rubbed it on his fingers before slowly pushing one digit into Chris's tight hole and he moaned softly. Then he reached down a grabbed Wyatt's hand before he pushing his finger in deeper and Wyatt smirked and sucked on Chris's neck as he pushed another finger in, right over Chris's prostate. "Wyatt...ugh...take me." He whispered into Wyatt's ear.

Wyatt coated his cock before he positioned himself and pushed in and Chris moan and wrapped his legs around Wyatt's waist as he gripped onto the sheets when Wyatt started thrusting, right over his prostate. They quickly fell into a rhythm and Chris thrust his hips in sync with Wyatt's quick hard thrusts.

"Faster." Chris moaned and Wyatt started moving even faster and Chris couldn't stop the loud moans that left his mouth. Soon Chris couldn't make a single sound of pleasure as he gripped on tightly to Wyatt before he couldn't take it and came with a loud scream of pleasure as he felt Wyatt fill him.

Wyatt slowly pulled out and rolled over, pulling Chris towards him and Chris snuggled into his warm naked body.

"I love you." Wyatt said once more, softly kissing him.

"And I love you." Chris said before Wyatt reached down next to the bed and Chris frowned.

"Relax." Wyatt said, smiling as he glanced at him and went back to what he was doing. Then he brought his hand up, under the blanket.

"What's that?"

"Chris, you know I love you and I always have," Wyatt started

"Wy..."

"Shh Chris, I...I just love everything about you and I always have and always will...I..." he pulled out a tiny dark blue box and Chris's mouth dropped open as he saw a beautiful ring. "Will you marry me?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if the slash scene sucks, I've never written one before, so hopefully I'll get better at writing them as the story goes on. Also for a picture of the ring(s) look on my profile.

:-XxConnorxX-:


End file.
